rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 139
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Lots More Fabulous Items/Ideas For a BioShock Rapture MMORPG '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Part 139 --- --- --- --- --- --- Construction THICK WALLS : A key Element affecting buildings in Rapture is THE WATER PRESSURE of that depth. Where buildings above the water's surface need only face the force of gravity and some minor weather issues, those deep in the Ocean have to be built like a Safe/Bank Vault - solid enough to withstand the immense weight of water above - which pushes in on ALL sides (and tiniest cracks). The tiniest unsecured hole means doom. Thus these nice high buildings )they liked portraying, and short ones too) need THICK walls whose mass needs to be held up against gravity. Sideways leverage of ocean currents is multiplied, the taller the building is. Thin also is a problem, as the pressure containing walls need to be structurally thick uniformly, and their useful interior space dwindles away as the building narrows towards any pointiness. Fancy Protrusions have a similar issue - they still have to be thick and strong in their pressure containment, and any protruding ornateness which contains living spaces requires extra/excess surrounding structure for that smaller interior. Extraordinary structure might have such waste, but the more numerous ordinary/mundane should not (and could not afford to have). If you look at my level maps, they reflect this with a monolithic design which maximizes the interior by having a flat-surfaced/blocky overall shape (most of the game levels interiors were squat and sprawling, no matter all those views of predominantly tall thin building seen outside through the windows) --- --- --- "La Coupole" - a Massive WW2 Nazi Concrete Installation, Built to be an Underground V2 Base (for assembly and launching) ''' : Part of My What Else Was This Big comparison of Concrete Structures. * Reinforced Concrete * 71 meter diameter (233ft wide) dome of 5Meters thick steel-reinforced concrete * Chamber underneath is 33m high (108ft) * 55,000 tons of Concrete Unfortunately for the Nazis, the complex was built in a rock formation of chalk, which when the Ally's bombs (biggest they had) couldn't do anything to that thich Concrete, the bombs still were able to destroy adjacent underground facilities (penetrating the soft rock), and nullified the whole project. The Nazi then shifted to portable V2 launchers. Such chunks of concrete I use as a measure of how difficult it would be to build Rapture (also take into account it is ~600 feet underwater, and in the middle of the North Atlantic). That's why I would have Rapture's construction projects do ALOT of their (original) building on or near the surface whenever possible (being prefabs lowered to the ocean floor). Likewise, there were many difficulties for the Nazi's - it was late in the war with all the labor/material shortages, and trains being bombed, impairing operations. - '''Another : 177000 cu ft of concrete went into Goerings Bunker (next to Berchtesgarden or Wolfs Lair ?) All that concrete used by Nazis - Ryan's Agents went to inspect -- even to maybe go pick up a few (now available) 'experts' (a good backstory for MMORPG). - Hoover Dam !!! ''' --- --- --- '''The Columbia Choo Choo : What drives the box(car) things on Columbia's Skyway? Quantumz I guess makes the rails float, but what makes the things move ? Quantalocomotion ?? A Cable or chain inside the rail ? Single speed and cable lines don't do too good turning corners. It requires increasing numbers of rollers to hold the cable away from its trackway, and fancier grabber/clutch mechanisms to work properly. That means nice (expensive) high-maintenance too (and REMEMBER, when THIS thing fails you can plummet to your death ...) Hooking onto the cable is a complex mechanism -- Google "Cable Car Grip" if you want to know. That is needed on every single 'box'. You also have to support the weight of the box vehicle somehow upon those rails - they have that all magically done too, I suppose. Control/coordination is one of the most critical of all needs in such a system, and these 'trains' have no crew apparent. Neither are there manned control stations to be seen. Real world, this results in out of control crashed boxcars and destroyed/damaged cargo (and whatever the wreckage might fall upon and crush/damage/maim). If the cars could be made to float, then WHY need rails at all - Yay sky trains !!! Oops, Except there's that vision they had of the Player 'wingin it' through some rollercoaster-thing, blasting away at stuff. What was in the trailers looked neat, but was largely eliminated from the game. Its too bad we didn't get THAT ??? --- --- --- Flame Thrower Mounted on the Security Scanner's Head (or Adjacent) Might've Been Real Cool ' : No doubt, with the MMORPG's Mechanism Fabrication system to piece bits of stuff together, you can build (and improve) your own personal Security Devices. *AND* the same game mechanics would allow/facilitate a whole lot of Creations for various Splicers to have waiting for you out in 'The Ruins' (using Templates to vary them significantly so they don't get too repetitive). NOTE - THEY have creative ways of defeating your machines, so better build em good. --- --- --- '''Daniel Wales - We coulda had alot more fun with this character - Sander Cohen 'light'. ' --- --- --- 'Songbird - Maybe If We Coulda Rode This Thing ??? ' : Part of a general flying around thing which might be a logical expectation for a game in a ' *FLOATING* ' City ??? (( '' But limitations of the programming staff and the games inability to handle such Player freedom both made sure it didn't happen. '' )) We didn't even get a proper 'On Rails' Rollercoaster game experience, only those small pathetic level loops because of the same general shortcomings. It takes real skill to create a game 'with story' which isn't a "Player as Cattle, Led by the nose" static linear tour, full of repetitive sequences of canned firefights. --- --- --- 'Player Phone Memo's ' : Advert - "Why carry Fontaine's Brick with you when you can leave yourself Memos on any handy phone ?" Memo recordings and retrieval service (or even your own private home unit !!!). Particularly easier when Radio-Phones were the latest techo-gadget for Rapture's version of the 'Gold-Plated-Turd' geek squad (who buy all the Strawberry™ gadgets). Record-o-disk. Tired of lugging around several of those huge Accu-Vox recorder things? Why not just one machine and dozens of small conveniently sized metal (magno) disks ? A whole LOT of messages in just one pocket !!! "THEN Build a Better Memo Recorder" - Ryan (who did). Advanced Phones (in Phone Booths) might have started having (small/limited) alphanumeric display screens (keyboards eventually too). Such things might work for/facilitate some of the MMORPG game activity interfaces. --- --- --- 'Cocaine ToothAche Drops (instant cure, 15 cents, Lloyd Mfg Co, 1885) ' : So 'Songbird' was running Contraband for Fink ?? That's a story WE didn't hear !! Since flying over the US was so perilous, a few trips down to (real) Columbia and Thailand to 'pickup' some valuable contraband (and some replacement peons) would be a logical thing, No ? You can't get EVERYTHING through those unpredictable Tears ... after all. --- --- --- '"Conveyances" (Legal Term) ' : The transfer of ownership or interest in real property from one person to another by a document, such as a deed, lease, or mortgage. Rapture HAS to have some legal process to handle disputes of property, and even just to transact ordinary business. Simple Laws and minimal government interference is possible still. Name one civilization organized by Anarchists (you cannot). Anarchy (as implied in this game) is a Strawman used to denounce individualism - quite illogical and dishonest (preaching at Players, mostly whom neither know nor care). --- --- --- '''The View is TOO GOOD For The Untermenschen : It comes to mind that the underclasses on Columbia may need to be kept away from any open edges, lest in their despair, at their miserable lives, they simply HURL themselves over the edge to end it all. Similarly, there is the potential that they may drop things upon "their betters" from great heights (Founder Party citizens would soon get cricks in their necks constanly looking UP warily all the time.) --- --- --- Cotton Candy and Sawdust, and the Freak Show : In Columbia, it feels like you (the Player) are living/participating in a scam. "Contrived" is the word I would use about this place, which doesn't really feel like People lived in it. People DON'T live in Amusement Parks. Its just Scenery set up for some tenuous plotline. No Kudos to the artists, as anybody can create a "pretty looking desert" these days with existing 3D editing tools (look on the internet and it is chock full of stuff superior to this done by amateurs). --- --- --- Humor Scene of the Big Daddy Doing the Scene from Young Frankenstein (Putting on the Ritz ...) : Yes, easily done with the MMORPGs Stage Direction Tool/mechanism, and various other Tools the MMORPG would provide to its creative Players. Perhaps this was seen on Sinclair TV ? (the low cost TV Station equipment made anybody who had the CASH an instant TV show provider. At least Sinclair's Commercials were amusing and imaginative.) Rapture was actually 'Wired For Cable' from the start (so you didn't need the huge expensive transmitters they required up on the Surface). --- --- --- Columbia Was Wrong Unneeded Massiveness in that Floating City : All the Columbia pictures with those big blocks of foundation ("substructure" or whatever they are) underneath most city 'block' pavements. Why have need of those if everything floats ? Does it weighs down the bottom side so it stays upright ?? Uh, what a mess if that were so - trying to balance every bit as things/people move around on those city sections - swaying, rocking and pitching (even moreso in a storm). (( '' Vomit Medicine would have been Fink's biggest seller. '' )) For the feeling of Solid ground underneath ? But that need be only a few feet thick (should hide the 15000 foot drop beneath you and not sound hollow). People are afraid to be up in the air, and those somehow reassures them ?? What ? When everyone can simply peer over an edge into a shear drop to be plenty confused and afrighted again ? VERY LARGE extensive flat areas would have been NO PROBLEM with that fake-technology the game shows as existing. ('' But independent DISTANT *pretty* Floaty game scenery bits were created, apparently to NOT have to detail them, and to make believe the 'City' was BIG '' )). All the sewers and shit (literally) is down there underfoot (?), and all those unsavory things are blocked from view of more Genteel eyes ? If there was a proper "undercity", it would need to be FAR larger than that for all the utilities the city needs (it is also interesting game potential lost - for the Player see to help think Columbia was a lived-in/real city). And it all needs to be accessible. So you'd best have side doors/landings for the minions to access it, without them coming up to be seen by the decent White folk. Game interest added by having Manhole covers and sewer Gratings from which muffled screams and moaning are heard ??? The "Lower Orders" are called that because they really ARE down there amongst the Shit ... Too many major changes in ground height/levels are seen everywhere in Infinite BS (simply to justify those Roller Coaster skyline things, I suppose - the floaty bits can be any height and could have been flat for convenience). Ugly girders and such are exposed to view, WHEN so much effort is make to make so grand looking (Incompetent Architects apparently - Comstock's took the Low Bid contractors apparently). Those are eyesores, and there's no real need for this 'height' thing, as the buildings are plenty tall enough -- so the City 'ground' should really be quite flat. *THEN* you could have a decent/cohesive system of Trolley/Roads to get rid of that needless half-assed mish-mosh of transportation, and the endlessly inconvenient stairs. Suspended bridges/roads linking sections would have been 'period' (many being built around that era), and with early automobile-like things - the carts and wagons already seen then would actually be justified, and proper walkways usable for alot of people traffic. (( '' Not just stuck on their little city 'chunk' unable to easily traverse any purposeful distance -- its a fricken disgrace, that stupid ignorant city design ... DON'T EVER LET ARTISTS DESIGN *ANYTHING* YOU USE EVERY DAY -- THEY JUST DON'T *GET IT* '' )), People being able to easily walk around the city would be far more practical/desirable/intelligent/proper/sane. Fewer of those (FAR) TOO HUGE monuments could then stand out well enough in the 'flat', without a clutter/mess of ugly/disjoint structures obscuring them. Unfortunately, Fantasy scenes were all that was needed for this Shooter game (and those were generally 'fluff' overused to hide the shortcommings of that BS attempt at 'story'). --- --- --- Ryan Believed in 'Giving a Man a Fishing Pole Rather Than A Fish to Eat' ... (( '' So it seems that this allegedly 'evil' Objectivism Non-Altruism isn't particularly new OR CONDEMNED by Society '' )) False Altruism "A Man Uses a Fishing Pole, A Slave Eats the Fish given to him !!!" --- --- --- Leviathan Awaits Story Scenario : With big ship and canaries in the upside down [lace (per that movie - rolled over when it sank) that trapped air long enough for people to survive and then to live -- at 1000 foot down (depth interesting when you consider that the passenger ship is also about that length - and if it was stood on edge ...). It would be Found somewhere nearby Rapture (Fricken cold down there, and had to eat ships food til they learned to catch fish and keep the air breathable, or make more of it since the air volume would compress/had-compressed to about 1/25th of its previous size within the ship's hull). So either Rapture has Neighbors, OR its a Rapture TV Drama. --- --- --- Shaft (Authentic Diversity) - "Quantum This, You Mutha !!!" ''' : So if you can have 'Quantum Particles', then why not Quantum Chains and Quantum Strings ?? (That might explain how that Skyline thing works and is held up - no ?) Then Quantum Sweaters (the Gearz) for Booker to wear as 'Gear' (Hey, yeah, a whole "Quantum" textile industry then too - done by Fink Manufacturing - of course ...) Once you delve into '''Fantasy, then the 'lid is off', and you have Carte Blanche to do whatever you feel like, without resorting to knowledge/fact of "How real things work", and you can be 'lazy', and just make shit up as you go along to justify any old stupid special effect or slaughter-house game action you can think of. They hardly even touched on SO MANY possibilities, which real imagination might have opened up. But remember, the game IS ALL ABOUT Social Issues and how evil Americans were back in the early 1900 ... -- THERE DEFINITELY IS A GOOD REASON I CALL THIS GAME "INFINITE BS" --- --- --- The Immoral Game Making Issue : "Finishing the game with a few hundred unused Adam" illustrates the fact that your 'choice' to Save Little Sisters ("Cuz itz the Rite Thing to do") and yet having no penalty involved (as REAL moral choices usually have - to make your reward spiritual instead of materialist, and significant in the end) is illegitimate and corrupted. If this was part of some 'clever' underlying theme 'reveal' that "THERE EXIST NO CHOICE", then it is even more dishonest and devoid of good as far as it being any kind of "game". Remember the craven 'evening out' the rewards for 'good' and 'bad' behavior because it is quite prevalent for Players to not play game's morally if it is harder, or they get less 'stuff'. Many simply will want to win no matter what (and mass-murder/betray/torture unabashedly to do so). This particular 'evening' in BioShock was ' engineered' to forestall may Players selecting immorality for an advantage, and thus attempt to avoid accusations that THEIR gameplay encourages immorality (the gamemakers being the perps) WHEN a majority of Players go to 'the dark side' simply for the game's nebulous rewards. (( '' Lets Discount the fact that games with multiple plot/story paths/choices are HARD to do (and alot more work), probably making it beyond the ability/resources of Levine&Co to do or want to do. '' )) --- --- --- Fabricating Your Electronics : 'Bread Boarding' your electrics - literally a wooden board, from when people actually sliced their own bread, was used and worked on at the kitchen table - nails to hold/connect wires, vacuum tube sockets screwed into the wood, likewise other components laid out/held in position. No this has nothing to do with 'Water Boarding' (though if your ceiling leaks ...) And Players don't have to have taken Electronics 101 to make use of this (in the MMORPG). Simplified functional blocks to simulation constructing various useful mechanisms (use of 'building block' component templates to simplify things ... and some handy pamphlets you can buy down at City Hall). All part of the extended Fabrication activities in the MMORPG. --- --- --- That Woulda Been a Nifty Idea - "Tear Terror" in Columbia : Have all the people and flags and signs and props all suddenly in a flare of 'quantumz' disturbance (like lightning-strike suddenness) become ugly weird and monstrous ... (exposing the seeping evil throughout Columbia). Hinted at in one early Promotional Trailer (and then *FLASH*, never seen again.) Oops, confidence in the Prophet may wane when all these Hellspawned Weirdnesses keep appearing all over Columbia and frightening the citizens (and serfs) and that's just their bizarre appearance and sound emanations, and NOT all the weird things that would inevitably also come crawling out of Tears. Prophet is NOT IN CONTROL ??? MAYBE WE NEED A NEW LEADER TO PROTECT US !!!! (A new and better revolution - not that pathetic Vox crap that never would have happened in the Police State Columbia was shown to be.) Oops -- then you also have to do all those game props twice. That's when the game was so measley short and the 'worlds' levels so small/devoid already. All that floating "off in the distance" stuff didn't have to be detailed much at all - that's why there was so much of it to be seen - apparent quantity, not quality). Maybe that's the same reason for all the oversized signs/statues/etc -- because you'd need ALOT more of properly (smaller) sized objects (costing $$$ to create) to fill all that now vacant space. --- --- --- Player Imagination At Work - Nursery Rhymes that Little Sisters Sing (have a Player Contest ...) ''' : Note -- sung at different times, reflecting different events ... (so behavior scripting part of the 'advanced' contest). Extra points for mimicking their (LS) voice. --- --- --- Rapture Construction '''Concrete Is The Thing : Reinforced Concrete was what Rapture was built of (had to be if it wasn't pure fantasy) : Yes there was metal, mostly in the form of reinforcing bars and the heavy structures around windows and airlocks and utility seals. Several kinds of concrete would be used, all of it salt-water resistant. * Prefabricated structural components built on land - slabs and struts made economically without the difficulties of in-water construction. Reinforcement rods themselves made corrosion resistant made well embedded. and pre-stressed when possible. * Prefabricated Sections assembled and built at the surface, where normal diving gear and above surface machinery could be employed. Water setting Concrete, welding other concrete and metal together. Buildings and structures to be set into place down below. * Sealing/and Filling concretes designed to fill-in and seal between building sections and to fasten/anchor the structure into the excavated seafloor. Much coarse aggregate was used for the filler to economically fill up the voids and grip the rock of the ocean bottom. Decorative concrete added later, mold formed to be fastened to plain structural surfaces (typical Art Deco repetitive cast motifs). In-water external decoration do not hold pressure. Patching concrete (and other materials like epoxy plastics) used to repair cracks and fissures which eventually would form as the buildings settled. --- --- --- Game Assets Rapture Newspaper's Asset Generation (MMORPG Tool) ''' : Used to create Assets for current New Rapture papers, and a good channel to include more Backstory. There are several existing Apps online for doing this, so its probably not too hard to have one (or more) Tools for the game. They generate 'flat' Assets, which can be easily applied to the game program Objects (Newspaper Template). Current Events for New Rapture could be put out weekly by interested Players. The usual Asset Vetting would be applied (for those attached directly to the game). Mission initiating 'Hints' can be buried in specifically made 'periodicals' ('inserts' customized to the Player is possible). Old advertisements (from the 'before' time) will give the Players another dose of Nostalgia. '''Oldification Templates would make easy creating Newspapers from any period in Rapture (including ones from Surface newspapers) to meet the needs of the game Asset being created. Various 'filler materials' (blurred to indicate their insignificance) would pad out the 'newspaper' pages when required. Numerous unimportant but 'amusing' news stories could be included. Includes 'dodgy' poor-quality newspaper PAPER effects. (re-re-re-cycled paper) A single page is likely for a 'daily'. --- --- --- Fontaine's Penthouse Shoulda been Thoroughly Trashed ''' : Looking at Fontaine's apartment (in Mercury Suites, Olympus Heights), with it being largely pristine. That's rather strange, as it would have been thoroughly searched for evidence once he was suddenly 'dead' (killed while resisting arrest by city authorities). His possessions would have been hauled away to help pay restitution to his victims, and what was left then vandalized or stolen in the general chaos or retribution owed traitors. The same strangeness was seen later or the "hidden" Fontaine stuff in BaS in Fontaine's Department Store -- '''particularly unlikely for someplace that was supposed to be turned into a Prison. Again a rather incompetent/missing investigation - with no real effort to properly search the premises (( '' Mentioning such makes Ryan's society look competant, I guess.)) Tenenbaum was a minor nuisance by comparison, and HER apartment was trashed quite alot. --- --- --- Infinite Bull$h*t '''Selective Godhood' : Shouldn't Booker (Comstock) ALSO now be a dimension god like the Luteces, after they were killed (with two of same person from different dimensions in same place/dimension/universe/whatever ... when he goes to 'Hero/Martyr of the Revolution' Columbia) ? You know -- that weirdness that's supposed to happen when a person is in the same multiverse as another of themselves (likewise for the 'big' confrontation - where Booker AND Comstock ARE the same person AND are there in the same room ... aren't they ?) That explains (maybe) why BaS2 Booker can be in Elizabeth's head (or is she just Insane ?) Or is SHE really Booker from another alternate Universe ??? (ANYTHING is possible with Derpy Infinitz ). OR What if Booker was actually Elizabeth from in another Dimension ? (Remember the game's premise is this 'Infinite' Multiverse thing, and anything and everything can take place, and DID somewhere ...) Maybe SHE's then "hiding" in shame as a mere drunken bum/ex-Indian murderer from an EVEN worse/heinous set of personal crimes he committed in yet another universe ? (Add OMG - Kitten Juggling ...) So Elizabeth might also be Booker's GrandMother (COULD BE, in this bizarro-land universe they have defined). ((I AM YOU GREAT UNCLE TED, LUKE !!!!)) With these fantasy Quantum Physics they can be both/all/neither all at the same time (( '' BTW - THAT'S what these game writers said they base this stuff on ... Was it too much to then have a little consistency then, please. '' )) --- --- --- --- --- . .